Talking In Your Sleep
by CalzonaAndDemi
Summary: Clarke realizes that there is a reason why commander Lexa isn't fond of sleeping in front of other people.
1. I'll protect you, Clarke

A/N: Since my latest obsession is The 100 I have decided to try a Clarke and Lexa fanfiction. It's fluffy and cute multi chapter story.  
Post season 2 story, Lexa never abandoned Clarke at Mount Weather. They defeated the mountain together.

* * *

The day has just turned into a night, bright stars twinkling on the sky. Clarke inhaled the fresh air and exhaled slowly, watching her breath come out as fog. It has been a couple of days since the mountain fell and Clarke was now helping Grounders rebuild TonDC. Which meant she was staying in their camp. Not alone of course. Octavia was there with Lincoln and because of Octavia came Bellamy, followed by Miller, Raven and Kane while the rest of Clarke's people stayed in Camp Jaha, recovering after the brutal war. The win was not easy. Clarke had to radiate the entire mountain, killing many of innocent people. Too many. Since it was just barely dark Clarke thought Lexa was not asleep yet. She noticed that the commander's skin was bruised under her eyes and she has never seen her sleep before. Even if Clarke was up right after dawn she always noticed Lexa, giving orders or helping others.

There was only one warrior in front of Lexa's tent and he didn't even blink when Clarke pushed past the flaps and into the warm tent. Lexa was laying on the middle of her furry bed, her face peaceful and relaxed. It seemed like she wasn't planning on falling asleep because her boots were still on, her feet hanging off the bed and her armor was still attached. Clarke turned around, just a few steps away from the exit when she heard Lexa's voice.

"I'll protect you, Clarke," Lexa spoke. And even in her dreams her voice was strong and confident.

Clarke raised her eyebrows in confusion. Did the commander talk in her sleep? And was she dreaming about her? She couldn't deny the slight shiver that went through her body as even in her sleep Lexa said her name like nobody else could.

Lexa sighed and murmured something in Trigedasleng. Even though Clarke was getting better at their language she still couldn't comprehend it all. "No harm will come to you, skai prisa," Lexa said.

Clarke understood that. It's been a really long time since anyone called her princess. But the way Lexa said her name made her forget about Finn. And she thought of their kiss. Lexa has not made a move since Clarke told her she wasn't ready. And Clarke wasn't sure if she was actually ready. Once again she was about to leave, when Lexa's voice came out sounding frightened and panicky.

"Clarke? Clarke?" Lexa asked a few times, her hands crossing over her chest as she shivered by the cold.

Clarke walked as quietly as she mustered towards the bed and gently draped the furs on the floor over Lexa's body, hoping that it would warm her up.

Lexa turned on her side, her body getting tangled in the fur.

It seemed like Lexa was alright and she stopped talking as well and Clarke decided to blow out the candles in her tent. There was only one left, illuminating soft light over Lexa's sleeping body. Lexa's mouth were still moving but no sound was coming from them. "Lexa?" Clarke whispered, wondering if Lexa could hear her.

"Clarke," Lexa murmured. She tried to turn around but was held still by the furs she tangled herself in. "Run Clarke," Lexa said sharply. "Leave me behind."

It sounded like an order and Clarke snickered because even in her sleep, Lexa was bossy.

"Don't let them catch you," Lexa cried, kicking and trying to untangle her limbs but it wasn't working which only made her panickier in her dreams. "I will come after you Clarke. I will protect you!"

Clarke's eyes widened when she realized Lexa was dreaming that someone took her away. Driblets of sweat started to form on Lexa's forehead as she fought off who she thought were her attackers but it was really just the furs. Clarke tried to help her and when she gently pushed Lexa to roll over her green eyes snapped open making Clarke take a quick step back.

"What are you doing here?" Lexa asked harshly, her chest heaving and her voice shaking.

Clarke nervously licked her lips. "I heard you screaming. I thought you were in danger." Lexa didn't have to know the truth. Clarke knew it would embarrass her and make her build her walls back up and Clarke only just now managed to knock some of them down.

"Oh," Lexa breathed out. "I hope I did not wake you. You should return back to your tent. Your people will get worried."

Clarke nodded even though she knew no one was going to search for her at night. "I can help you," she blurted out.

Lexa cocked her head to the side. "Help me with what, Clarke?"

"You talk in your sleep," Clarke said. "There might not be a way to completely stop it but I know a few ways that might make it easier."

"I have talked in my sleep since I was a child. It is not an illness and I thought nothing can help it," Lexa admitted. "Costia used to braid my hair. It would help me sleep. But after she was taken not even that helped."

"Sleep talking usually happens because of stress or certain drinks and medications you take," Clarke spoke, this time as someone who was familiar with disorders. "The war is over. And you don't drink coffee."

Lexa released a breath and stood up. She took off her boots and unclasped her armor. "And what is your solution, Clarke?"

"There's more than one," Clarke said. "I can make you a chamomile tea. It soothes and it should help with dreams. There is also medication that causes dreamless sleep but I'm not sure if we have it."

"Nyko has chamomile," Lexa stated. "But we do not use it to make tea. We use it for skin disorders and infections. Sometimes we prepare a chamomile bath, but rarely. Some chew on chamomile when their stomach is upset but I have never seen anyone make tea."

Clarke nodded, before smiling. "Wait here. I'll bring it to you in a few minutes." She jogged towards Nyko's tent and hoped he wasn't sleeping. She entered the tent and he was sitting on a log, brewing something in a pot. "Do you think you could make chamomile tea?" Nyko looked at her strangely. "It's for heda," Clarke cleared up.

"If it's for heda," Nyko agreed but was still skeptical. "I have never made this kind of tea before."

"Just boil the water," Clarke instructed. "In the meanwhile, I need a jug and chamomile flower." She received both quickly. Clarke used her fingers to mash the plant into tiny bits and into the metal jug. When water reached boiling point she poured it over the chamomile. "Thank you. You can use the tea for anyone with an upset stomach and it's also good for throat infections."

Nyko nodded gratefully, happy to have learned something new. "Thank you."

Clarke carried the jug to Lexa's tent and poured it into her metal cup. She blew in it for a few minutes to cool it off. "You probably won't like the taste but it's going to help."

Lexa accepted her cup but with some hesitation. She couldn't help but remember the last time she almost drank something that a Sky person offered. Clarke knew why she was hesitating and took a sip herself. "I apologize," Lexa said, ashamed.

"I understand," Clarke said instead. "Drink it while it's hot."

Lexa placed her cup against her lips and took a small sip. It was bitter. And strange. She couldn't help but cringe. But Clarke was staring at her, not ready to back out until Lexa drank at all. After her cup was empty Lexa felt warm inside out and took off her commander's outfit. She laid in bed in nothing but her torn and stretched tank top and her skin tight trousers. She covered herself with furs and sighed. "This is not working."

Clarke laughed. "Give it some time."

"How long?" Lexa asked impatiently.

"Not much," Clarke said. She watched Lexa blink at the ceiling of her tent, her eyes slowly drooping. "Good night Lexa," she whispered and sneaked outside once commander was asleep.

It seemed like her plan worked because Clarke slept in the next morning and when she woke up, Lexa was still inside her tent. She made sure no one bothered her because she was sure commander needed her sleep. Instead she helped Raven with her plans on building TonDC on even stronger foundation and houses that would replace tents.


	2. Let me hold your hand

A/N: I know the chapters are shorter than my usual work but I actually started this story on Wattpad and it was getting long there. Here's to a great episode of Wanheda part 2 and to celebrate the fact that Lexa's returning tonight.

* * *

It has been three months since Mount Weather. TonDC was now almost completely rebuilt and looked stronger than ever. Thanks to Raven's careful planning of the town not even a fire would destroy it. Not completely, anyway. The commander's hut was on the hill. Made such way that only Lexa could access it with her fingerprint. And apparently technology was something that Grounders had a hard time understanding because Clarke has been explaining the process to Lexa for the fourth time.

"You just have to press your thumb on the pad and wait for the scanner to turn green. You can't wear gloves, otherwise it won't work," Clarke said and rolled her eyes.

Lexa looked intensely at the touch pad, even glaring at it. "What if one of my warriors wishes to reach to me and can not enter? Or if my hands are covered in blood?"

Clarke sighed and clenched her jaw but then remembered that Lexa taught her how to hunt. Although, Clarke wasn't really skillful with a bow. Or a spear. Or even with a sword. They were surprisingly heavy and yet the Grounders used it with such grace and elegance. Even Octavia. So Clarke stuck to a knife. "You don't have to worry about blood or mud, as long as it's not wet. You shouldn't touch the pad unless your thumb is dry. And if anyone is looking for you, they just have to ring the bell."

Lexa nodded, Clarke already told her that. "But how does the bell work?"

"Go inside," Clarke urged her. It was refreshing to be teaching the tough commander something for a change. And watching Lexa confused was quite a treat.

Lexa scanned her thumb and walked inside, the hut empty but bright. There was a window, right on the ceiling which at day, allowed the sunlight in the hut and at night the brightness of the stars. Lexa was impressed and even complimented Raven's work.

"Now close the door," Clarke instructed and watched the heavy metal being pushed in her face. Lexa was definitely safe in her home. And she didn't need to be heavily guarded anymore. Clarke pressed the bell button. She has already went through teaching this to Lexa's warriors and they ended up glaring at her because they assumed she thought they couldn't comprehend pressing on a single button.

Lexa, who was inside, heard the bell. It wasn't too loud or painfully annoying. It was enough to alert her if anyone needed. Even though Lexa oughted to keep the door opened through out the day so it would make it easier for her people to reach her. She opened the door. "Mochof," she said and bowed her head a little.

"You're welcome," Clarke said, proudly. It has taken her a long time to get through Lexa's walls and she felt like she was finally slowly breaking them down. One by one. "Do you want to see what Raven did to the healer's hut?"

Lexa smiled. It seemed like her smiles were reserved for Clarke only. "Yes. I should thank Raven again."

"She just loves to feel helpful," Clarke stated. They left the commander's hut, down the hill to where Nyko's healing hut was. Mount Weather was filled with herbs and medicine that Sky people and Grounders could share. There was still some hesitation, mostly from Sky people but they were working on it. Anesthesia was still hard to come by so Clarke promised that major surgical procedures would be done by Abby.

For that purpose only Raven, Monty and Wick came together and from two old jeeps created two flawless vehicles. One for Sky people and one for Tree people. Even though most Grounders, and Octavia, relied on horses it was the fastest way to transport injured. And Clarke's next mission was to teach Lexa how to drive.

Lexa opened the wooden door of healer's hut. There were a few small beds in the corner for patients who needed to be under constant supervision. Something they haven't had before. And instead of pointy, rusty knives they now had shining blades. Clarke did her best to explain everything to Nyko and other healers. There was a metal table, for treating patients. And rope to bound warriors because four people holding one person down wasn't always manageable.

Lexa strode proudly through the hut, grinning at the little boy who was sitting on one of the patient beds, his eyes wide and curious. She asked him something in Trigedasleng and Clarke watched the little boy blush and reach out to play with his commander's braids. Clarke was completely surprised by the sudden feeling of jealousy, as if she wanted to touch Lexa's braids.

"Ste yuj," Lexa said.

Clarke understood that one. Be strong. "Is he going to be alright?" she asked quietly.

"Oh yes," Lexa confirmed. "He was pushed around by other children. He fell and hit his head. He is just waiting for his parents to take him home." Lexa's eyes were drifting all over Clarke's face as if she was contemplating something but didn't know how to ask. "We are having a feast tomorrow, for Sky people. You helped us rebuild Tondisi. Would you wish to accompany me?"

Clarke wasn't sure if Lexa was asking her on a date. Or was she invited out of politeness. But from the Grounders' culture she has only seen war. Now she was ready to see peace. "Yes," she answered simply. "Are my people allowed?"

"Of course," Lexa agreed. "I can mount a horse and send you to your camp right away."

Clarke smirked. "I have a better idea. Are you busy right now?"

Lexa looked around them. Children were playing. Grounders were working and preparing for the big feast. Sky people in TonDC were chatting by the fire. "I have much time on my hands."

Clarke led Lexa towards the jeep that was parked outside of TonDC. "We'll get there much faster and be back before night," she urged Lexa. Clarke climbed in the jeep and opened the passenger's door for Lexa. How Grounders were not afraid of war but feared cars was beyond her. Clarke started the car, the engine coming to life. She went through everything Raven taught her. She pressed on gas and the jeep jerked backwards hard, making Lexa flinch and grab the hilt of her sword.

"Clarke," Lexa hissed. "I'd rather wish we walked."

Clarke laughed. "I know what I'm doing." She leaned over on Lexa's side and she swore she saw Lexa's eyes glance down at her lips before she pulled the seatbelt over and into the buckle where it clicked softly.

"What are you doing?" Lexa asked carefully. It felt a lot like she was being bounded.

"It will stop you from moving side to side," Clarke said. "Don't worry, okay." She pressed on gas once again and placed her hand on the stick. She was used to driving by now, the bumps making her smile. But Lexa was tense, her hand gripping her sword so tightly that her knuckles were white. "You can't fight a car with a sword Lexa."

"Yes I can," Lexa replied confidently. She could, right? Another bump on the dirt road and Lexa's hand immediately moved on top of Clarke's and her eyes shut tightly.

Clarke wasn't sure how it happened that Lexa's hand was gripping her own. But when she tried to turn her hand around to lace her wingers with Lexa's, the commander panicked and pulled it away. "Let me hold your hand," Clarke said quietly. "You're not weak."

Lexa swallowed hard, her throat bobbing. She weighted her options and decided Clarke was right. Her hand slipped into Clarke's, their fingers intertwining. Lexa would have never allowed this to happen if they weren't alone. But Clarke has been with her constantly since they returned from war and Lexa was being respectful about her decision that she was not ready yet. Lexa was a very patient person.

And instead of feeling weak, it was almost as if Lexa found even more strength in such simple act as holding hands with the leader of the Sky people.


	3. Clarke, would you braid my hair?

A/N: I'm enjoying writing something fluffy since I usually have to stick to drama or angst. Thank you Shonda!  
So last night's new episode of The 100 was so intense. Clarke spitting into Lexa's face and Lexa looking so broken and sad. I wonder if the coalition will go the way Lexa wants it go since Clarke refuses to bow to her.

* * *

Lexa was laying in her bed, sweating profusely and moaning in agony. Clarke was looking at her, trying not to blame herself. It was her fault really.

Jasper dared Clarke to use the rope and jump in the water, just like he has on their first day on Earth before a spear hit him in the chest. Clarke couldn't say no. Not when Raven, Octavia, Monty and Jasper were looking at her excitedly. Clarke should have been smarter, thinking with her head and not her heart. Jasper was finally getting better and Clarke knew if she said no it would take them a step back. She discharged her clothes until she wore nothing but her tank top and underwear. She took a deep breath and tugged on the robe before pushing herself off the rocks and towards water.

Lexa was observing Clarke from afar. She was glad to see Clarke enjoying herself amongst her people. Lexa had no need of being around her, of being here, but something pulled her towards Clarke and she found herself following the group of friends. When Clarke hit the water, everyone went silent. Her friends were laughing and pointing at her but Lexa knew she was in danger.

It took Clarke a really long time to emerge and gasp for air before she went under the water again. Clarke cursed at herself in her head. She should have learned how to swim after her incident with Anya.

Lexa pushed herself past the trees and sprinted towards the water, dropping her armor and weapons in a swift motion. She did not even remove her boots before she jumped in the water, diving in with elegance. She caught Clarke in the water and pulled her out of it. "Clarke," she said, hoping it would get Clarke to open her eyes.

Clarke gasped for air, leaning on her side and coughing up water. "Thank you," she rasped out.

And because Lexa was the commander she did not change out of her commander clothes. She waited for the sun to dry her but even that was not enough. Which is why she caught not only the flu but pneumonia as well.

"I'm sorry," Clarke said for the hundredth time probably. "You shouldn't have jumped after me. Or you should have changed out of wet clothes afterwards." She was scolding Lexa as if she was a little toddler.

"I would have not let you drown," Lexa weakly argued. The only thing providing her relief was Clarke pressing a cold, wet cloth to her forehead. "Have you not learned how to swim yet? Some of your people can do it."

"I haven't had time for that yet," Clarke replied. "Although considering Anya already saved me from drowning before I should have learned how to swim a long time ago." Clarke noticed that Lexa fell silent at the mention of Anya's name and Clarke sighed. Another thing she was guilty for. "Your fever won't drop." And it was nearly painful to hear the wheezing in Lexa's lungs every time she inhaled.

Lexa sat up and swung her legs to the side, resting her feet against the floor. "I have duties to attend."

"You can't leave the bed!" Clarke yelped. "Pneumonia can be deadly if it's not treated correctly. And I need your spirit to stay where it is. So you will lay back down and drink some of the medicine or I'll get Indra and get you to Polis."

Lexa's jaw tightened, her cheeks bulging because of it. Clarke couldn't deny that it wasn't sexy. "I am the commander," Lexa tried to say harshly but ended up coughing and collapsing on furs. Clarke was rubbing her back as Lexa took in painful breaths. Breathing hurt. Everything hurt. She felt weak and useless and that was not the commander her people needed.

Clarke picked up some sort of remedy that her mom and Nyko prepared together. On The Ark they used to have a lotion to put on chest if someone had trouble breathing. It was soothing. Clarke was hoping this would have a similar effect but wasn't sure how to approach Lexa on this. "You're going to need to take your tunic off."

"Why?"

"This needs to be applied to your chest. You can do it yourself if you wish," Clarke answered. Lexa was still hesitant. "It will help you breathe," she said, this time her voice softer. She saw Lexa's shoulders drop from the tense pose and her face softening. Even on top of the tunic Lexa was wearing a corset and her metal braces and her small shoulder armor. How was she comfortable like this, Clarke couldn't understand. Under her tunic was a torn loose tank top. "You need to remove that as well."

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows. "If you wished to see me in nude you should have just said it."

Clarke's eyes widened and she felt heat rush in her cheeks. "I'm not trying to get you naked Lexa. I'm trying to make you healthy again."

Lexa laid back in bed, immediately reaching for furs to cover herself. She was shivering. She was only wearing her trousers and a chest binding. Her eyes fluttered close when Clarke started applying the cool ointment. She immediately felt lighter, her lungs not burning as much anymore. Maybe it was because of Clarke's soothing touch.

"Turn around," Clarke whispered, afraid that if she spoke any louder she would scare Lexa.

"Why?" Lexa asked, her eyes still closed.

Clarke smiled at the relaxed commander. Her favorite part of Lexa. "You trust me right?" She saw Lexa nod. It wasn't hesitant. If anything, it was a confident nod and it felt like yesterday when Clarke was begging Lexa to trust her and not to harm Octavia.

Lexa rolled over, groaning slightly. "It hurts." It wasn't supposed to come out as a whine. The commander did not whine. But she has never felt so much pain before and she has been through much more than a cold.

"I know. You should sleep. You'll feel better tomorrow," Clarke said, gently rubbing the ointment over her sides.

"Clarke," Lexa murmured and Clarke loved the way her name tasted on Lexa's lips, "would you braid my hair?"

It was only then that Clarke realized Lexa's hair was curly and everywhere, not pulled into neat braids like usually. Clarke assumed Lexa had other visitors, someone else that would braid her hair for her, but instead she realized Lexa has been on her own the whole day. Clarke came in the morning to check on her and now, just after the sun set. "I don't know if I'll be good at it," she finally replied.

"Just play with my hair," Lexa said, sighing in her pillow.

Clarke was completely shocked, more so because she knew that's what Costia used to do to help Lexa fall sleep. Clarke didn't know how or where to start. She thought on where to sit down so she wouldn't get uncomfortable. Lexa was still shivering from her fever. Clarke did the only thing she could think of. She straddled Lexa's hips. "Is this okay?" She didn't get an answer. But she also wasn't pushed away. Clarke treaded her fingers in Lexa's long, curly hair. It was surprisingly soft, despite the fact that she knew Grounders didn't really have shampoo especially for hair, like Clarke had on The Ark. Clarke wasn't sure how long she stayed there, braiding Lexa's hair and brushing her fingers through knots.

The wheezing in Lexa's lungs evened out and she was sure it was because Lexa fell asleep. When Clarke pulled her hands away she heard a soft murmur from Lexa. "Lexa?" she whispered. But she didn't get a reply. When Clarke moved away from Lexa's body there was another whisper of words. Clarke realized that Lexa was sleep talking. But her voice was soft and gentle, no hints of a nightmare. So Clarke covered her with fur blankets and left her hut.


	4. Kiss it to make it better

A/N: Thank you those who leave reviews, and even to those that don't. I'm just really happy I can write something fluffier and easier than Callie and Arizona and their destructive relationship. Don't fear though, I am writing their stories as well.

* * *

Lexa has been in Polis for a few days, attending her duties as the commander. She did not know when she would return and she only told Clarke she would be back soon and to not worry. Clarke assumed a warrior would be send to Camp Jaha at Lexa's return. What she did not expect was Lexa herself.

Clarke heard yelling from the outside. She quickly left The Ark and saw horses approaching the camp. She heard Indra's strong voice yelling for Sky people to open the gate. The guard on watch was feeling rather smug and didn't want to do so. Clarke sprinted towards the gate and opened it herself. "What happened?" were her first words. Lexa was barely hanging onto her horse, mostly tied on it and all Clarke could see was blood. Everywhere. "Let's get her inside."

While getting Lexa to the medical station Indra finally answered Clarke's question. "She was tortured. We do not know why. We found her weak and unconscious in a cave."

"Mom!" Clarke yelled. She wasn't sure if she could handle stitching up Lexa with her hands as shaky as they were. "Why would someone torture the commander?"

"She knows many secrets," Indra answered. "Not everything is said at councils. Heda knows of everything."

Clarke wondered what kind of information would someone want from their own commander and to torture her because of it. She was absolutely sure that Lexa didn't say a thing. Abby appeared in a few minutes. Clarke removed Lexa's armor and corset and cut open her tunic. She remembered when Lexa mentioned death by a 1000 cuts. Whoever did this to her must have been half way there. There were cuts and bruises everywhere. "Mom, what do we do?"

"It's best if we just stitch her up. She lost a lot of blood though," Abby said, unsure. Not all cuts needed stitches. But some were deep and still bleeding heavily. "Help me turn her on the side," Abby said.

Clarke did as she was told and gasped. Not only was she seeing Lexa's back tattoos for the first time she also noticed a large cut. "Mom," she said weakly. Lexa's flesh was cut apart and Clarke would have been nauseous if she wasn't familiar with blood. "We can cauterize it."

Abby looked oddly at Clarke. "Have you done it before?"

"With a burning knife, yes. But I don't know if it would help or make more damage," Clarke said. She gingerly ran her fingertips over the bare skin on Lexa's back. Abby checked the injury and nodded at her. Clarke pulled a dagger out of her ankle rig, something Lexa advised her to do. There wasn't always time to shoot with a gun. She ran outside to the camp fire and made sure it was glowing dull red before running back inside and pressing it against Lexa's skin. She hated the hissing sound it made.

Abby finished stitching on some cuts and bandaging others. "Will her people take her back to TonDC?"

Clarke shrugged. "They wouldn't have brought her here if they didn't believe we could help her. She can't travel in this state though."

"You two have gotten close," Abby said. She noticed Clarke's braids, the knife rigs bound tightly around her ankle and thighs. And she no longer carried her gun with her. Clarke also gotten accustomed to riding a horse, something only Octavia has done so far.

"We're friends," Clarke answered. Because they were. Just friends that longingly gazed at each other. But still, just friends. "And she's teaching me a lot. Hunting and tracking. How to make a fire, ride a horse. I even learned how to swim."

Abby laughed. "I've noticed. Seems like you and Octavia have been going on their missions as well. Do you think that's wise? They're still Grounders."

"They're people," Clarke said. "Like us. We just lived differently. Lexa has been thinking about joining us, Sky people, with her coalition. We would be safer, we'd have food and water, we could travel between clans."

"We would teach your people combat skills," a groggy voice interrupted them.

Clarke jumped a little. "That too. And we have the technology her people don't. Raven and Monty have been training them in making stronger structures and Jasper is doing some weird medical potions with Nyko." She saw Lexa trying to sit up. "You shouldn't strain yourself."

Abby decided it was time to give them some privacy. "I'm going to check on other patients."

"I'm fine," Lexa said, but moved so very slowly and even then did she groan in pain. Her busted lip didn't help either.

"What happened?" Clarke asked. Lexa stayed silent. "Indra told me you were tortured. Why?"

Lexa softly cleared her throat before swallowing loudly. "They wished to know your people's secrets, Clarke. I told them nothing."

"My people's secrets? We have no secrets."

"You have very educated people. Raven, for example. Because of her invention on my hut in TonDC it is impossible for anyone to assassinate me. The Ice nation, however, believes this is my way of refusing to help other clans. I do not prioritize Trikru, nor your people. I must return to Polis," Lexa said and again tried to sit up, but her back stung and her limbs felt heavy.

Clarke sighed. "You can't go to Polis like this. Just wait for a couple of days until you get better. If you want, we can drive you there. It will be a lot faster."

Lexa leaned back on the soft pillow. "I can not allow myself to take more time off. I must fight against those who believe that I am weakened."

"In three days," Clarke said, gently pushing onto Lexa's chest to keep her from getting up. "Your people don't think you're weak. You were tortured and tied up and you still survived. If you want, you can talk to Indra. I think she's still here."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow," Lexa said. "I want your people to become my people. I want to offer you the same protection that I can to the rest of the clans. I want to show you around Polis. It is much beautiful there."

Clarke smiled. "Do you have your own house?"

Lexa smiled, wider than Clarke has ever seen her smile before, though her lips got pulled together tightly due to her injury. "Old ruins of a tall skyscraper," Lexa explained. "There is much beauty in old. You would enjoy it."

"I don't doubt that," Clarke murmured. She raised her hand on the bed, watching Lexa's fingers twitch in order to keep her from reaching out for Clarke. "Tell me more about Polis."

"Words can not describe it, Clarke. You must see it for yourself," Lexa said. "When the time is right I will take you there. Show you our capitol." Lexa glanced down at Clarke's hand, her own hand itching to get a hold of it. No, Lexa scolded herself. Clarke wasn't ready yet.

Clarke slowly moved her hand closer to Lexa's until their pinkies were touching. She linked them together, trying to ignore the wave of heat that rushed into her cheeks. "In that case, I can't wait to see Polis. You need to get better soon so we can go there."

Lexa moved her head to the side. "I can not speed up the healing process, Clarke. I thought you knew that."

A laugh escaped Clarke's lips. "It's an expression, a saying. Don't worry about it." They sat there in comfortable silence for the next few minutes, their pinkies still linked and their hearts beating rapidly against their chests.

Eventually Lexa coughed and tried to clear her throat. "Could I get some water, please?"

Clarke quickly grabbed a paper cup out of a cabinet, something they got from Mount Weather, and filled it with fresh water. She passed the cup to Lexa who stared at it confused for a moment before taking a sip.

Lexa hissed as the water made contact with her busted lip but forced herself to drink the rest of the cup before passing it back to Clarke.

"Does it hurt?" Clarke asked quietly. She wasn't aware of what she was doing but suddenly Lexa's eyes were wide and her thumb was gently stroking Lexa's lower plump lip.

"It will pass," Lexa rasped out.

Clarke did something even more stupid. She leaned closer and laid the gentlest kiss on the cut over Lexa's lips. Lexa was staring at her, asking unspoken question. "My people have this saying, that when someone you care about gets hurt, like a cut or a scratch, they kiss it to make it better. It's mostly done to young children."

Lexa nearly beamed and Clarke would have thought she was on some sort of pain medication. "You care about me, Clarke?" she asked.

It was the first time Clarke has ever heard Lexa speak in such soft, almost innocent tone. "Well, yes."

"I care about you too."

Clarke stayed with Lexa until she fell back asleep, her hands stroking Lexa's braids. She stayed almost half the night and didn't hear Lexa talk in her sleep. Maybe her presence was as comforting to Lexa as Lexa's was to Clarke.


	5. Welcome to Polis, Clarke

A/N: THE END. I also posted this story on wattpad so if you see it there, don't panic. It's mine. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Much love to Clarke and Lexa and to Eliza and Alycia for their insane acting skills.

* * *

It was a few weeks later that Clarke has finally gotten the opportunity to travel to Polis. Lexa's plan to unite Sky people with the rest of the 12 clans was in process and she was to meet with the rest of the leaders. Clarke rode on her horse into the city. She wasn't expecting much. And she definitely wasn't expecting what she saw. Grounders were everywhere - working, talking, laughing, living. Clarke really hoped after the meeting she would get the chance to invite her people here as well. They deserved to see this. She hoped it would make Jasper happier, give Octavia the feeling of belonging somewhere, give the chance for Lincoln to reunite with his people, get Raven to laugh. For her people to realize that Grounders weren't savages.

Lexa rode her white horse proudly, her spine straight and her head high. Clarke was a little behind her as it was considered an act of disrespect to ride next to the commander, unless it was Lexa's personal warrior, a bodyguard. Indra was behind them with a line of other warriors. "Are you ready?" she asked when they reached her building.

Clarke nodded. She watched Lexa gracefully jump off her horse but Clarke wasn't as skilled and ended up stumbling a little. She heard Indra snort but didn't dare to turn her head around. It was good enough that Lexa sent her warrior a glare that could kill.

Lexa watched her warriors lead their horses away and Indra walking away. They appeared to be alone and Lexa reached her hand out for Clarke. "Come, Clarke," she called out softly.

Clarke reached her hand into Lexa's, fingers lacing and hearts beating rapidly. Clarke looked up, her stomach turning slightly at the height. "Please tell me that you don't live on the top floor."

"Are you afraid of heights?" Lexa asked. They entered the building. There were stairs and Clarke groaned just looking at them. "Don't fear. We have an elevator as well." They stepped on a wooden platform.

"How does it work?"

"It is human operated," Lexa said vaguely. Slowly they started moving upwards, pacing floors with ease. Lexa stood calm and relaxed, her eyes focused on Clarke but Clarke was nervous and a little scared so she looked everywhere but at Lexa, knowing that the commander would see right through her. "We should be there soon," Lexa said to ease Clarke's fears.

The platform shook a little and Clarke immediately stepped closer to Lexa, her face burying in the crook of Lexa's neck. Lexa tensed at first and Clarke wondered how long has it been since someone was with her like this. Lexa did not look like someone who slept around. "Sorry," Clarke mumbled, her cheeks turning a shade pinker as she looked away.

Lexa didn't say anything. She didn't want to embarrass Clarke further. They reached Lexa's level, right underneath the top which was secured by Grounders. Lexa led Clarke past her throne room and down the hall where two doors were, each room hidden by a flap of animal skin. "This is my room," Lexa said, motioning with her head towards the room on the left. "And that is where you will stay, unless you wish otherwise," she added, pointing at the room on the right.

Clarke looked around. "Can I go inside?"

Lexa nodded. "I can call someone to make you a bath if you wish. There are clothes in the chest. If you don't like it I can make sure they'll get you something you would enjoy. Your day is free of duties. Tomorrow's meeting starts after breakfast. I will send someone for you or I can you walk you there myself."

"I'd prefer you, but if you are busy than anyone else is great as well. And thank you for all this," Clarke said and smiled.

Lexa bowed her head with a shy smile. "Anything for you, Clarke of the Sky people." With that she took a few steps back before turning around and leaving Clarke alone.

Clarke decided to take some time for herself. She hoped that her walkie talkie, that Raven gave her, was still working so she could briefly contact her people on the situation. She has learned enough Trigedasleng to listen to Grounders without any problems and when she heard the words fight, Lexa and prince of Azgeda her blood nearly boiled. After Clarke bathed she changed into Grounders' clothes. They had many layers. First she had to bind her chest and then there was a comfortable over sized tank top and a warm tunic. There was also armor there but Clarke did not intend to use it. The pants were a snug fit but comfortable and she attached her knife rigs like Lexa taught her. Once she was dressed she went to search for Lexa to talk to her about the fighting rumors she heard. Lexa was in her throne room talking to Indra.

"Clarke," Lexa said as soon as she noticed her presence. "I see our clothes fit you well," she said in such soft tone that even Indra turned to look at her. Lexa quickly cleared her throat. "Is everything alright?"

"I heard that you are going to fight a prince of the Ice Nation today. I didn't think it was true," Clarke said, going straight to her point.

"Leave us," Lexa ordered to Indra and the rest of the warriors. When they were gone she stepped closer. "I must secure our coalition. The Ice Nation queen believes that Mount Weather has weakened me, that I am no longer fit to lead my people."

"And you believe you can win?" Clarke asked. She knew Lexa was a trained warrior. Skilled with swords and daggers. But she has never seen her in a one-on-one fight.

Lexa smirked, the corners of her lips twitching upwards. "Do not fear for me, Clarke. I will not lose this battle. And if I do, my spirit will choose the next commander. Death is not the end."

Clarke rolled her eyes. Because death was the end. "I need your spirit to stay where it is," she said, repeating her words from their encounter with pauna. "So, if you're so sure that you will win. What happens afterwards?"

"We go to sleep," Lexa replied nonchalantly. "Tomorrow will be a long day."

Clarke laughed. That was such a typical Lexa reply. "Well, I'm not going to watch you die today, Lexa. And what if you do? Will uniting Sky people with 12 clans still be a deal?"

"I told you I don't plan on dying today, Clarke," Lexa said. "Don't worry about it. Beside, if you do not wish to watch our fight you can always stay here. But I promise that I won't let you down." That she won't die. That her plan about Sky people becoming the 13th clan was going to happen."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Clarke sighed.

But Lexa kept her promise. Her fight with Roan, the prince of Azgeda, was brutal. It was also long. Lexa nearly lost, her sword was knocked out of her hands and Lexa had to push with her gloved hands against Roan's sword, drawing blood from her palms that slid down her forearms. But she pushed him away with such force that he fell backwards. And his fight was over.

After the fight and short celebration Clarke and Lexa were in the commander's bedroom, the room only lit by candles and the bright moon through the glass cracks of what used to be windows. Clarke carefully wrapped bandages around Lexa palms. "Thank you for not dying," Clarke said.

"Will you kiss it to make it better?" Lexa asked instead. She sounded so young, hopeful, like there wasn't a body being taken to Azgeda territory, body who's life she just took away.

Clarke leaned forward and scattered light kissed over the red marks on her hands. "Better?"

Lexa tipped her head in a small nod. "Thank you, Clarke. Your room was warmed up with heat stones, if you wish to return there. We must rise early tomorrow."

"Would you mind if I stayed with you?" Clarke asked.

"I would not," Lexa murmured quietly. She took Clarke's hand and led her outside, on her very own balcony. The view was not as great as the one she had in her throne room. This was one was for personal pleasure, overlooking the sea. The one in her throne room overlooked Polis and any sign of invasion was able to be seen from there.

Clarke couldn't take her eyes off Lexa. She has been fighting this feeling for a long time now. Finn's dead no longer marked her dreams. Mount Weather was no longer a painful reminder of the horrible things she has done. And Lexa was there through it all.

Lexa felt Clarke's eyes on her no matter where she looked. The moon did wonders to the blonde hair and Lexa was in awe. She dipped her head, just the slightest, and her lips ghosted over Clarke's. She pulled away, afraid to be rejected like she was the first time. But Clarke's hands wrapped around her waist and held her in place as Clarke's nose dug into Lexa's cheek when their kiss deepened. Lexa reached around Clarke's neck with trembling hands and pulled her tightly against her own body. Their kiss broke, but Lexa's heart didn't. Clarke stayed close to her, resting her head on Lexa's shoulder.

"Welcome to Polis, Clarke," Lexa whispered.

Clarke stayed with her that night. Their clothed bodies were tangled together, sharing each other's heat and comfort. Clarke couldn't fall asleep right away, her body feeling as alive as never before. As if Lexa would slip away if she just closed her eyes. Lexa's quiet murmurs reached her ear and she realized Lexa was sleep talking. Maybe it wasn't something that needed to be cured. Maybe the words of comfort and love from a sleeping commander was just what she needed to be lured to sleep as well.


End file.
